


her body's like the summer

by canlah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlah/pseuds/canlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi’s never been big on sports, let alone volleyball. She’s always been just a little too short, too small, too shy. Becoming the manager of the Karasuno volleyball team-or well, manager-in-training was the second last thing she expected. </p><p>The last thing she expected was that she’d love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Maroon 5's "This Summer's Gonna Hurt"

Yachi’s never been big on sports, let alone volleyball. She’s always been just a little too short, too small, too shy. Becoming the manager of the Karasuno volleyball team-or well, manager-in-training was the second last thing she expected.

The _last_ thing she expected was that she’d love it.

It’s honestly just _fun_ , really, thats the best way to describe it. She loves making the posters, taking pictures of the boys in action and figuring out which colours would go along best with the orange and black of the team’s colours. She loves the team themselves, their crazy antics and blind passion for a sport she’s only just beginning to understand.

It keeps her busy, too, busier than she expected but she doesn’t mind it- she prefers it to the empty hours she used to spend at home. Best of all, she’s got friends, real friends, like Hinata and even Kageyama (even though he’s still kind of scary sometimes). Nobody cares how short she is- especially not with Noya and Hinata on the team, and they’re all so nice to her and don’t mind when she gets too flustered to speak sometimes.

Best of all, being manager means she gets to spend time with Kiyoko.

 

* * *

The first time Kiyoko approached her, Yachi nearly fainted. A third-year, and one as beautiful as Kiyoko, wanting to talk to _Yachi_ of all people? Yachi’s so focused on trying not to collapse from the attention she’s barely listening to what Kiyoko’s even saying and agrees to come to practice without even thinking.

And after she decides that she _does_ want to be manager, after she realises that she genuinely enjoys the work and wants to keep doing it; after all that is when she realises that this crush is _not_ going to go away.

* * *

Starting out, Yachi figured that she’d become friends with at least one or two people on the team- she’d have to be, as their manager, right? But Karasuno is _warm_ , and _welcoming_ , and she becomes friends with them so quickly it startles her (even if Asahi and Kageyama still scare her by accident sometimes). More importantly, she becomes friends with Kiyoko and Saeko, and those friendships are _truly_ unexpected.

Saeko is- is- the complete opposite of Yachi. She’s tall, and she’s confident, and loud, and isn’t afraid of anyone. Yachi _loves_ her. She expects Saeko to look down on her, both literally and figuratively, because why should she care about Yachi? Yachi is small and shy and knows next to nothing about volleyball. Instead, Saeko wants to _get to know her_.

She asks her about her classes while they’re making the trip to other schools, and lends her cute clips for her hair, chewing bubblegum all the while. One time when she’s early to pick Tanaka up from practice, she even persuades Yachi to try on Saeko’s heels (the cheetah print ones Yachi secretly loves) and walk around a little bit. Of course, she falls over almost immediately, but she’s never even had the courage to try on heels before, and best of all, neither Saeko or Kiyoko laugh. Kiyoko even helps her up and holds her arm so she could walk a little further (just thinking about it makes Yachi feel light headed).

Kiyoko...Kiyoko is almost as shy as Yachi, and finding that out immediately makes Yachi feel much less awkward around her. Kiyoko also struggles to speak in front of the others, also stutters sometimes and knowing that someone like Kiyoko struggles with the same things as Yachi is a comfort and a help.

Like Saeko, Kiyoko is interested in getting to know her. The first time Kiyoko asks her to wait so they can walk together, Yachi’s heart starts beating double time. Miraculously, she manages to hold a conversation anyways.

Yachi learns a lot of things on that walk. She learns that Kiyoko likes cooking, but she’s still nervous about cooking for others, she’s a Capricorn but only reads horoscopes for fun, and that she loves being Karasuno’s manager.

Yachi also learns that Kiyoko used to play for the girls’ volleyball team, but after filling in for the manager once she realised she liked that even more- knowing how to play only made her better at it. Since the girls’ team already had a manager, she decided to join the boys’ volleyball club instead. The next day before practice while they’re waiting for the boys to get changed, Kiyoko introduces her to her old teammates and Yachi can’t believe that Kiyoko was on an _entire team of models_.

Michimiya Yui winks at her and Yachi falls a little bit in love.

* * *

Yachi is watching Hinata and Kageyama practice at lunchtime. She can see that Hinata’s struggling to receive certain tosses but she can’t pick out exactly why.  She makes a few notes in her notebook to mention to Kiyoko later at practice, and decides maybe it’s time to learn how to play volleyball.

* * *

**(6:37 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _are u gonna confess to Kiyoko???!!!_**

__

Yachi stares at her phone.

**(6:38 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _no!!_**

**(6:38 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _what’re you talking about its not like I have a crush on her or something_**

**(6:38 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _not that someone wouldn’t have a crush on her because she’s really pretty and smart and cool so of course someone would have a crush on her_**

 

**(6: 38 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _hahaha okay whatever u say_**

Yachi glares at her phone. Then she realises if Hinata knows, then Kageyama definitely knows, because Hinata tells him  _everything._

**(6:40 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _is it that obvious??_**

 

The response comes almost immediately.

**__ **

**(6:40 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _u look at her like she’s the sun and moon and stars all rolled up into one rlly hot package_**

Yachi isn’t quite sure what to say to that. She decides to take a page out of Hinata’s book. Honesty is the best policy, right?

**__ **

**(6:41 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _well I mean_**

**(6:41 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _she is kinda hot_**

**(6:41 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _and by kinda I mean like really really really hot_**

_**** _

Hot is an understatement. Yachi thinks that Kiyoko is quite possibly the most beautiful person she’s ever seen, even when she’s flushed and sweaty and her face is all red from trying to show Yachi how to spike properly.

**__ **

**(6:42 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _!!!!!!!_**

**(6:42 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _wow u got it bad_**

**__ **

Well, two could play at that game.

**__ **

**(6:42 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _you’re one to talk_**

****(6:43 pm) Yachi Hitoka:** _**I’ve seen the way you look at Kageyama** _ **

 

Yachi can’t help smirking a little as she waits for a response. Maybe she isn’t the most subtle person when it comes to having a crush, but Hinata, Hinata’s face is like a megaphone because he doesn’t have to say a word, his face says it all. He lights up like a flood light every time Kageyama so much as thanks him for getting him a milk box. Yachi even has a picture to prove it.

**_**** _ **

**(6:45 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _…_**

**(6:45 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _I have no idea what ur talking about_**

**_**** _ **

Yachi sends the picture.

**_**** _ **

**(6:46 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _Attachment sent._**

**(6:46 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _so are you gonna confess to Kageyama??_**

**_**** _ **

**(6: 49 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _..._**

**(6:49 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _tell u what_**

**(6:40 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _I’ll confess if u confess_**

**_**** _ **

Yachi reels back. She hadn’t expected Hinata to actually  _agree_.

**_**** _ **

**(6:41 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _ARE YOU CRAZY_**

**(6:41 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _SHES A THIRD YEAR_**

******(6:42 pm) Yachi Hitoka:** ** _****she’d never say yes to me anyways so whats the point** ** _ **

**(6:42 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship_**

__

And it’s true, Yachi appreciates Kiyoko further now that she actually knows her. Kiyoko is a friend, a good one, and Yachi would rather keep it that way than ruin it over something like a silly crush. Because what reason would Kiyoko have to say yes to _Yachi_?

 

**(6:43 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _yachi_**

**(6: 43 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _yachi, yachi, yachi_**

**(6:43 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _u poetic noble land mermaid_**

__

**(6:44 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _Hinata what does that even mean_**

__

**(6:44 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _it means go get the girl thats what it means_**

**(6:44 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _ur so gay for each other literally everyone can see it_**

**(6:45 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _even Tanaka and Noya have decided to respectfully stand aside_**

**(6:45 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _because ur love is clearly meant 2 be_**

Tanaka _and_ Noya? That was impossible, no one loved Kiyoko more than Tanaka and Noya. Well. Except maybe Yachi. Whatever.

**(6:47 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _I just_**

**(6:47 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _I’m too scared_**

 

And that’s the base of the matter, isn’t it? When it really comes down to it, Yachi is scared. She’s never had anything to lose before, not like this, but now she’s risking not just her friendship with Kiyoko, but her friendship with the team and her future role as manager if she really screws up. And Yachi loves her new friends, she loves her work managing Karasuno and most of all, she really, really loves what she has with Kiyoko and she doesn’t want to ruin that. 

But at the same time... what if Hinata’s right? What if she actually has a chance? If Kiyoko somehow actually does return her feelings? Wouldn’t it be worth risking everything to ask, then?

Yachi doesn’t know.

**__ **

**(6:50 pm) Hinata Shouyou: _I’m scared too_**

**__ **

Maybe it’s okay not to know.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry this took so long, school took over and I've been crazy busy but I hope this makes up for it

“He just,” Hinata says, tilting his head as he thinks. “He makes me happy, you know? Whenever I’m with him, it just makes me feel better, makes me wanna _do_ better, all _gwuh_ and everything!” Yachi can’t help smiling. “Like, when he gets all mad it’s still all scary but at the same time he still looks cute, how does he _do_ that?”

Yachi rolls over on the grass and laughs. It’s a beautiful day out and the two of them are shamelessly using their lunch break to enjoy it. Usually, Hinata and Kageyama would be using the time to squeeze in some extra practice, but Kageyama had decided to use his lunch break for a retest so he didn’t have to miss practice after school. Yachi and Hinata had taken one look at each other and immediately decided to take advantage of the time to gossip.

“What about you?” Hinata grins at her from where he’s propped up on his elbows, and Yachi can’t help but smile back. Something about Hinata’s raw enthusiasm is infectious, a giggle bubbles its way out. In a way, Hinata almost reminds her of Saeko sometimes- both of them are just so _alive_. Yachi envies them, a little, so unafraid to be themselves. Maybe Kiyoko would like her more if she was more outgoing?

“Of course not,” Hinata says, uncharacteristically serious. Yachi realises with a start she must have voiced her question out loud. “Kiyoko likes you ‘cause you’re _you_! And besides, if you gotta change for someone to like you then they’re definitely not worth it ‘cause you’re _awesome_ , Yachi!” Yachi is speechless, but at the same time she’s touched because it’s obvious Hinata means every word.

“Hinata,” Yachi’s voice cracks and to her embarrassment she realises she’s tearing up. “Thank you.” She wipes her eyes and gazes up at the clouds. “Hey, that one looks like a mushroom.” Hinata’s eyes follow her hand as she points.

“It looks more like Bokuto-san,” Hinata muses. Yachi tilts her head and has to admit she can see what he means. “Hey, don’t change the subject! Tell me all your mushy sappy feelings- I told you mine!!”

* * *

 

“T-t-tanaka-senpai?” Yachi’s voice comes out squeaky and she internally winces. She takes a deep breath and tries again. “Tanaka-senpai?” This time her voice comes out firm and to her relief, Tanaka actually hears her this time. He’s immediately in front of her, flexing with pride at being needed.

“Yachi! How can I help you?” Tanaka asks proudly, and Yachi instinctively shies away. Her momentary resolve is already beginning to drain away and she can feel her heart starting to beat faster. Thankfully, Tanaka’s theatrics have drawn Suga’s attention and he immediately pops up behind him.

“Now, now,” Suga says, patting Tanaka on the head. Tanaka instantly deflates like he knows he’s in trouble. “What can we help you with, Yachi?” he continues kindly.

“I-I was just wondering if S-Saeko-kun is coming today?” Yachi stammers, relieved at getting her question out. Suga and Tanaka both look surprised, and Tanaka looks more than a little disappointed. Tanaka being Tanaka, though, he perks up almost immediately.

“Yeah! She’s picking me up today cause I forgot my keys at home,” he laughs a little sheepishly. “Why?”

“Oh! I just wanted to ask her a favour, that’s all, really!” Yachi yelps, face flushing a little at the curious looks Suga and Tanaka are giving her. Tanaka leans forward at her response, sharp grin at the ready.

“Oh, _really_?” Tanaka practically purrs. “This favour wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with Kiy-” he cuts off sharply as Suga elbows him in the ribs.

“Sorry about that,” Suga says cheerfully. “I just remembered that Tanaka has some laps around the gym to complete.” Tanaka groans but runs off to do as told, muttering something about “it was _one_ waterballoon” as he leaves.

“U-uh, okay,” Yachi says, a little confused. “Thanks for your help, senpai!” Glad the conversation is over, she scampers over to where Kiyoko’s sitting and gratefully picks up the clipboard that’s been set aside for her, glad to hide her blushing face. She’s _sure_ Tanaka was about to say Kiyoko. She just isn’t sure what that means.

* * *

 

“Saeko-kun!” Yachi jumps off the bench as soon as she spots the elder Tanaka sibling in the doorway. Saeko, for her part, seems almost as surprised at being addressed as Tanaka had earlier, but also seems equally pleased. Yachi makes a note to ponder that later, because she needs to focus so she can ask this favour.

“I was wondering if, um, if I could ask you a favour?” Yachi asks determinedly. If anything, Saeko looks even more pleased.

“Of course! You’ve come to the right person,” Saeko declares, leaning against the door. “What can I help you with?” Dropping her bag at her feet, she folds her arms against her chest and looks at Yachi with interest. Sweating a little, Yachi forces down the ball of anxiety in her stomach.

“Would it be possible for me to stay with you this weekend?” Yachi rushes. “My mother’s going on a business trip, and I hate staying by myself, and I didn’t know who else to ask, and you’re probably going to say no but Hinata said it couldn’t hurt to ask-”

“Yachi,” Saeko says easily. “Yes, you can stay with me. In fact, “ her eyes focus on something behind Yachi and she claps her hands together. “Let’s have a sleepover!”

Yachi goes from being on cloud 11, her own personal cloud of relief (which happens to float at a very safe distance close to the ground), to finding herself on another cloud which is alarmingly high and full of anxiety.

“A sleepover?” Yachi asks apprehensively. She hasn’t been to a sleepover in a while. What if she messes up? What if she’s not sleepover material? Saeko was definitely the type to have really cool, interesting people at sleepovers- what if she thought Yachi was boring?

“Yeah, c’mon, it’ll be fun,” Saeko has a glint in her eye that’s really starting to make Yachi nervous. “Kiyoko! Hey, Kiyoko! Come over here for a sec, would ya?” Yachi feels her nerves shift into overdrive.

“Just a moment,” Kiyoko calls back, dropping her clipboard onto the bench before walking over. Yachi rubs her palms against her skirt and wishes her face didn’t feel so hot.

“How’s about a sleepover at my place?” Saeko slings an arm around Kiyoko, who starts a little. “You, me, Yachi, it’ll be a girls’ night!” Kiyoko flushes a little at the attention and Yachi’s heart skips a beat because she’s so _pretty_.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Kiyoko says quietly, but she looks interested. Saeko seizes her opportunity to pounce.

“Puh-lease, you wouldn’t be imposing at all, I’m inviting you over!” Saeko smirks. “Ryuu would love the chance to spend the weekend playing video games at Noya’s, anyways.” Kiyoko laughs a little at that and even Yachi can’t help smiling.

“I would like that very much,” Kiyoko admits, and Saeko lets out a cheer.

“Oi, Sis! Quiet down, we’re trying to practice over here,” Tanaka yells in their direction. “And give us our manager back!”

“Let me give you guys my number,” Saeko winks.

* * *

 

Yachi is going to _die_. She’s going to die because Saeko will be here any minute now to pick her up, and she’s going to stay at her house, and Kiyoko will be there, and they’re going to _have a sleepover_. Yachi takes a deep breath, counts to ten, and starts running through a checklist of everything she might need. Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. Toothbrush, pyjamas, spare clothes? Check, check check. Yachi’s phone beeps and she hurries to pull it out.

**(5:54 pm) Tanaka Saeko: _yo im here_**

**(5:55 pm) Yachi Hitoka: _I’ll be outside in just a minute!!_**

Yachi snatches up her overnight bag and grabs her keys off the table. Accidentally slamming the door in her hurry, she locks it as quickly as she can. Her bag bangs against her knees as she waves to Saeko, van parked across the street.

“Come on over, kiddo!” Saeko rolls down her window. “Just toss your stuff in the back and we can get going.” Yachi quickly obeys before hopping into the passenger seat. It’s not very long at all before she discovers that Saeko is not a fan of using the brakes and she’s pretty sure that the journey time must break some sort of record. If not the sound barrier. At any rate, they arrive at the Tanaka residence remarkably quickly and Yachi is surprised to find the two siblings live in a cosy apartment rather than a house, but somehow, the setting suits them.

“I figured that it would be more fun to set up in the living room, that way we would have more space,” Saeko tosses her keys onto the kitchen counter. “So just dump your stuff wherever.” Yachi interprets that to mean in an unobtrusive corner where no one can possibly trip over it and become horribly injured. “Kiyoko should be here in a little bit, she’s on her way.” Saeko throws her phone in the same general direction as her keys and Yachi has the repress the urge to try and catch it before it smashes into the counter. Miraculously, it lands with only a small squeak and doesn’t shatter into a million pieces. Yachi lets out the breath she’s holding. Maybe its a good omen for the rest of the evening.

“Please, make yourself comfortable, chillax, whatever,” Saeko lazily waves her hand. “Why don’t you pick out a movie? I’ll order some pizza!” Yachi nods furiously, then realises she’ll have to pick something that all three of them will like and and steels herself. She can do this. It’s just a movie. No, it’s a movie marathon, which mean there’ll be lots of movies, so they’ll all like at least one of the movies right, so it’s okay if they’re not a huge fan of one of them, oh but what if Kiyoko hates all of them, what kind of movies would Kiyoko like hmm…

“Yachi?” Saeko waves her hand in front of Yachi’s face, snapping her out of her trance. “That okay?” Yachi startles to attention.

“Oh, yes, of course!! I’ll get right on it!” Yachi crosses her legs and sits determinedly among a sea of dvd cases. “What kind of movies do you like, Saeko?” Saeko hums for a second, thinking.

“I’ll watch almost anything, but I love action movies!” Yachi giggles at that, at the sudden reminder that this is Tanaka-senpai’s sister after all. She starts sorting the movies by genre, maybe that’ll make it easier to pick a few of everything to keep everyone happy?

By the time the doorbell rings, Yachi has managed to narrow down her choices considerably. She’s got that new superhero flick that Hinata said had great special effects (even Kenma had been impressed!!), an old Disney movie, a comedy that had great reviews on the back, and a rom-com that Yachi couldn’t help picking as soon as she recognised the cover.

“Kiyoko! Now the party can really start,” Saeko’s eyes glint as she closes the door. Yachi’s head shoots up and she can feel herself blushing because she must look ridiculous, surrounded by all these movies. Kiyoko smiles at her, dimpling and Yachi’s heart skips a beat.

“Hey, Yachi,” She brushes a strand of her behind her ear and Yachi is _so weak_. “Thanks for inviting me over, Saeko.”

“You’re always welcome, Kiyoko, you know that,” Saeko dismisses her. “You too, Yachi, we girls have got to stick together!” Yachi can’t help the warmth that suffuses her at that statement, at the feeling of being wanted. “Why don’t you two get changed? The pizza should be here any minute so we can start the movies as soon as you’re ready.” She walks into a door on her left which Yachi can only guess is her own.

Yachi stands up, legs a little wobbly after sitting for so long and realises she’s surrounded not only by dvds but by blankets and pillows- Saeko had clearly been busy while Yachi had been distracted. She gingerly steps her way over to her bag and pulls out her pyjamas. She’d spent half an hour trying to pick them out last night, not wanting them to be too embarrassing but also not wanting to look like she had made the effort to look nice in _pyjamas._ She’d settled on an oversized pink t shirt and blue shorts, comfortable and familiar and hopefully not too strange. She turns back around to see Kiyoko pulling her hair out from the back of her shirt, a blue tank top that matches the capris she’s changed into. They’re exactly the kind of clothes Yachi had imagined Kiyoko would wear.

Saeko strolls out of her room just as the doorbell rings. She’s wearing a t shirt with an old movie logo and sweatpants that end several inches above her ankles, makeup still perfect and not a hair out of place. “Pizza!” Yachi and Kiyoko both cheer. “Do you wanna put the first movie in, Yachi?” Yachi scrambles over to the stack she’d set aside.

“Um, I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I picked some different ones out,” she nervously shows Kiyoko.

“Oh, I used to love this movie!” Kiyoko says, surprised. She’s holding the old Disney one, a fond smile on her face.

“Let’s start with that one then!” Yachi volunteers and Kiyoko nods her agreement.

Saeko joins them a minute later, holding several boxes of pizza and the three of them sprawl together on the floor, propped up against the sofa. Yachi is sat in the middle, and Saeko deposits a huge bowl of popcorn in her lap with a wink.

“Let’s get this party started!”

 

* * *

 

They’re halfway through the movie, and Yachi is entranced, mindlessly reaching for a hand of popcorn every now and then. She hasn’t seen _The Little Mermaid_ in years, and had forgotten how much she had loved Ariel for being brave enough to chase after what she wanted. Sebastian is desperately serenading them, and Eric is oblivious to every hint and he gently rows. It’s so _romantic_. She’s reaching for more popcorn when suddenly her hand brushes something else, and when she looks down in surprise she realises it’s Kiyoko’s hand, also reaching for popcorn. Her breath catches in her throat as she makes eye contact with Kiyoko, fully prepared for it to be awkward but is caught off guard when she spots a faint flush in the dim light of the screen.

Neither of them move, or say anything, and Yachi wishes she could say something if she only knew what to say. They stare at each other, and Yachi’s imagination is going wild, pretending that Kiyoko is leaning in-

-the boat tips over with a sudden _splash!_ and the moment is broken and they both immediately snap back to the screen. Yachi curses herself for getting carried away, Kiyoko might think she’s really weird now for staring, what is she going to do? She munches morosely on popcorn. She stretches her other hand to the side, shifting to a slightly more comfortable position and realises it’s right next to Kiyoko’s now. Did Kiyoko realise? Should she move it? Would it make it more obvious and more weird if she moved it?

In the end, she decides to leave her hand where it is, and so she spends the rest of the evening with their hands not quite touching, and Yachi swears that the next time Kiyoko reaches for popcorn her cheeks are a little pink.

 

* * *

 

Yachi nods off at some point during the romcom and wakes up a little while later only to realise she’d tipped over onto Kiyoko’s shoulder as she slept. She’s immediately alert, trying to surreptitiously check to see if she’d done anything embarrassing like _drool_ when she realises that Kiyoko had shifted slightly from how she’d been sitting before Yachi had fallen asleep, arm outstretched behind in order to make Yachi more comfortable.

Yachi feels warm, and reluctant to let the moment go, so she quietly watches the screen flicker until she drifts back off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get underway!! hope this made up for the long wait, its Christmas now so hopefully you guys won't have to wait nearly as long for chapter 3- I've already made a start
> 
> please comment and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!! the last chapter...really hope it doesn't disappoint
> 
> fyi I went back and added timestamps to all the texts so that the end makes a little more sense

Yachi wakes up because she smells pancakes. She shifts slightly, reluctant to move because she’s just that right side of warm, and _wow_ this pillow is so much softer than the one she has at home, maybe she should ask Saeko where she bought it…

Yachi opens her eyes and almost has a heart attack. It’s not a pillow. It’s _Kiyoko._ At some point during the night, the two of them had slid down from against the sofa onto the floor, and Yachi had instinctively curled closer to the source of warmth. Yachi sneaks a peak. Kiyoko’s eyes are still closed, and Yachi can feel her chest rise and fall as she breathes softly. Yachi takes a deep breath and ignoring the thudding in her chest, prepares to rise up- until something moves against her back. Yachi has to try very, very hard not to scream. Slowly peeking over her shoulder, her breath suddenly escapes all at once. It’s Kiyoko’s arm, still gentling cradling her. Yup, those are definitely butterflies in her stomach.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake,” Saeko suddenly appears in the doorway to the kitchen, mixing a bowl of batter. “Just in time, the first batch is almost ready!” Yachi looks down, reluctant to move if it means waking Kiyoko up- she looks so peaceful. Turns out, she doesn’t need to worry about it. Kiyoko’s eyes flutter at the sound of Saeko’s voice and she sleepily blinks up at Yachi. She flushes a little when she sees Yachi and how close they are, but to Yachi’s relief she doesn’t look upset or annoyed. Instead, she gives Yachi a little smile.

“Good morning,” Kiyoko says, and Yachi can only agree.

* * *

 

“It was just,” Yachi sighs dreamily. “It was _amazing_ , Hinata. I wish I could wake up like that everyday.” Hinata nods in awe, she can practically see the sparkles in his eyes. It’s Monday morning, and the two of them are gossiping before class starts.

“Where’s Kageyama, anyways?” Yachi asks curiously. The two of them are in different classes, but more often than not he’s in Hinata’s class. Yachi privately suspects its because everyone in his own class is too scared to talk to him.  

“He went to talk to his maths teacher about his retest. If he failed again he might have to start missing practice for tutoring instead.” Hinata’s tone tell Yachi all she needs to know about what _he_ thinks of that idea. She nudges him, easily prepared to distract him.

“Soooo, how are things between you two? Any new developments? Yachi waggles her eyebrows at him. Hinata turns bright red.

“W-well, actually,” Hinata seems nervous for a second, before he suddenly returns to his normal hyper self. “I’m going to confess!” He says the last part a little too loudly and a group of girls at a nearby desk look over and giggle. Hinata goes even redder.

“I-I mean,” he starts again, a little quieter this time. “I know he can tell something’s different, and I don’t want to lose him by being distant because I actually wanna be _closer_ , if that makes sense? And...I want that. What you have with Kiyoko. I want to wake up next to him and think ‘I’m happy’ when I do.” Yachi stares at him open-mouthed. Hinata’s starting to look self-conscious.

“Hinata,” Yachi can’t help herself. “Thats so _sweet!”_

Hinata steals her maths notes in response.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna do it today,” Hinata squares his shoulders and looks up at the sky. Yachi stops in her tracks as they walk to the gym. It’s only been a few hours since Hinata told her he wanted to confess, she hadn’t expected him to gather his courage so _quickly_. But then again, that was Hinata, surprising you when you least expected it.

“Really?” Yachi asks without thinking. “Already?” Hinata winces, but settles into a determined expression.

“Yeah!” his fist pumps the air. “I mean, why not? It’s just...I feel like if I wait around for the perfect chance, then it’ll never come- like if I keep waiting for the perfect time, then I’m never gonna find the right time. Plus, I don't wanna wait so long I end up losing my nerve. Does that make sense?”

“Actually,” Yachi says. “It does.” And she means it, because suddenly she understands with perfect clarity. It’s kind of inspiring, really, that Hinata is being so brave and confessing, especially to someone who comes off as intimidatingly as Kageyama. Yachi isn’t blind, no matter what Hinata implies about her and Kiyoko. She’s seen the way Kageyama looks at Hinata, the soft little smile, the pride in his eyes-it’s almost hard to believe that someone so rough around the edges can be so tender. But Yachi’s had a lot of time to learn these last few weeks that people aren’t always how they appear, and while Kageyama may come across as intimidating, it’s clear that he cares, and he cares a hell of a lot about Hinata.

“I’ll do it after practice,” Hinata whispers, wary now that they’re so close to the gym. “I’m gonna run and get a milk box while he’s still changing.”

“You can do it, Hinata,” Yachi cheers him on. “Go get the boy!”

Tsukishima gives them a weird look as they walk into the gym.

* * *

 

Practice feels like it goes twice as fast as usual.

Yachi looks at Hinata, visibly gathering his courage, and wonders what she is waiting for. She wants so badly to be brave, to leap like Hinata leaps- but Hinata rarely looks before he jumps and Yachi doesn’t know how to find that kind of courage. She glances behind her at Hinata rushing to get a milk box before Kageyama finishes changing, and can’t help smiling at the flowers that look like they’re waving him good luck.

Screw it. Even if she isn’t brave, that doesn’t mean she can’t pretend. After all, didn’t she tell Hinata that villager B could fight too? Villager B wasn’t going to give up that easily!

Dropping her bag onto the steps, Yachi determinedly rolls up her sleeves and gets to work, picking daisies and buttercups and tulips, colours all clashing but still looking sweet. Pulling the ribbon out of her hair, she carefully ties a knot around the small bundle and checks her watch. Kiyoko should be getting back from the clubroom any minute now, and the others were still getting changed.

“Yachi?” Yachi jumps in surprise. “Everything okay?” Yachi turns around, thrusting the bundle of flowers behind her back. Kiyoko tucks some hair behind her ear, looking at her with a little concern. “You’re covered in grass.” Yachi looks down at herself and yes, yes she is covered in grass. Not exactly how she wanted to start, but she can’t turn back now. She won’t let herself turn back now, not when she’s so close to taking this leap.

“Kiyoko-senpai,” Yachi stands as straight as she can, the extra inch making her feel a little more confident. “I have something I need to tell you!” Kiyoko still looks a little concerned, which does nothing to help Yachi’s nerves.

“I,” Yachi tries. “I really like you, Kiyoko-senpai! You’re really smart, and you work really hard, and you’re really good at volleyball, and you’re really pretty but of course you already know that and um,” Yachi hesitates, but forces herself to continue. “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, um, get coffee together sometime? Or we could watch a movie! Or, uh, anything, really-”

“Yachi,” Kiyoko cuts her off before she can dig a deeper hole. “I like you too. A lot.” Yachi realises that Kiyoko is blushing but _wait did she just say-_ “And I’d love to get coffee with you. Or watch a movie. Or anything, with you.”

Yachi is literally so happy that she’s lost for words. Then she remembers she’s still holding the flowers. “I picked these for you,” she says, accidentally thrusting them a little too forcefully towards Kiyoko in her haste.

“They’re beautiful,” Kiyoko says, and Yachi is relieved to find that she sounds sincere. She pulls out one of the daisies and tucks them behind her ear. “That also explains the grass stains.” she giggles, and Yachi feels the red creep up her face.

“I’m so sorry-I must look like a mess,” Yachi rushes to apologize, what was she thinking? She should’ve waited to make sure she looked alright before even _thinking_ about confessing-

“Yachi,” Kiyoko smiles at her and holds out her hand. Yachi takes it, dazed that this is actually happening. “You look perfect.”

“Call me Hitoka!” Yachi smiles, really smiles, because this is _happening_ , this is _really happening_ , and she feels so happy that her chest might actually burst.

“Okay,” Kiyoko smiles back and squeezes her hand. “You look perfect, Hitoka.”

* * *

 

 **(4:30 pm) Hinata Shouyou:** **_he said yes!!_ **

  
**(4:30 pm) Yachi Hitoka:** ** _she said yes!!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?? did I do them justice?? hope this lived up to your expectations!!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and let me know what you think!! constructive criticism is really appreciated xx
> 
> (I honestly rlly love these two and this is my first shot at writing femslash and I hope I'm doing them justice)
> 
> find me on tumblr at bluewriters


End file.
